Adventures In Mercia
by KindHeartedJenny
Summary: Seventeen year-old Jennaleah Denille goes to Mercia in search for new friends and adventures after passing her school exams. But the villains will attack the Mercian Freedom Fighters and destroy Deerwood Forest to capture her. Will she help them and protect her supreme Rainbow Power? Or will she fall in the hands of evil Lord Mordred Hood? DISCONTINUED UNTIL THEN!
1. New Chaos

**_Introduction:_**

**_The new Heroin of Mobius, Jennaleah (Jenny) Denille travels to Mercia to seek for more freedom and adventures. With her Rainbow Power and ninjutsu skills, she is ready to help those in need. And she will soon meet a special, friendly face..._**

* * *

"I've arrived!"

My name is Jennaleah Denille, I'm 17 years old and my adventures in Mercia began after I passed my school exams back on Earth. Of course, I'm a princess, but ever since I was brought to Atlanta, I've been acting as a normal teen and not a princess. But hey! Even a princess goes to high school!

I was so excited all day long, all thanks to my straight A's I've got in my exams! And as a gift I decided to travel to this place to have some fun using my own Warp Ring. I was eager to meet some more Mobians here in Mercia.

"_It might be useful for those troublesome times... Hmmm... maybe I could work alongside a Freedom Fighter group..."_

I felt like a blooming flower. Opening my heart to new adventures, unlocking my soul to new changes! I also wanted to meet someone which greatest expertise is archery, and it's a guy. I loved archery a LOT, and having this guy as my archery "teacher" was quite a good idea.

_"I wonder if he also wants to teach me archery..."_

I walked around the Deerwood Forest. It's awesome! The trees were so huge that I ended up climbing one to see the awesome view of the far distance. I wished I could stay there. Yeah, most Fairies love to be in a forest. But me? I was completely obssessed with forests!

_"Maybe I'll be able to meet some friends here! Well, I must meet them well first to give them my greatest friendship. Oh I wish I could freely shoot arrows and practice my fighting skills! I'm so anxious to begin a new adventure!"_

And I had a song's chorus in my head, vocalizing with joy in my mind. I felt the wind playing with my twin-tailed hair and I closed my eyes to inhale it. For a second it felt fresh, but then it smelled like a burnt frying pan. And there's when I heard explosions from under the tree I was.

"Whoaaaah! What's happening?!" I exclaimed.

The tree I was in was about to fall down. I quickly popped out my aqua-green wings and flew down to hold the tree using one of my powerful force fields.

"Rainbow Protection!" I yelled.

The shield appeared to hold the tree before it hit the ground. I used all my strength and the element of Earth to bring the tree back to where it was standing. Both powers resulted successful... with help from a Mobian I saw... or should I say... a GIANT Mobian rat I saw!

_"What the-?"_

This guy had green outfit and I could do a mental headcount about the Mercian Freedom Fighters. It was Munch the Rat! Jeez, I never thought I was going to find them so quickly!

With his crazy strength he helped me with the tree and, as soon as I was done, I flew away as quick as I could... scared of him... screaming like CRAZY.

_"Jeez! Why is this happening to me?!"_

I was shocked for what I saw after the tree thingy. Lots of cyborg Mobian armies and huge robots, called G.O.O.N.s, were burning up the forest. These were the robots the Chaotix once beat up with help from the Mercian Freedom Fighters._  
_

I could see four other Mobians fighting against the cyborg Mobians. One of them used a spear, the other one used a sword, another one used bow and arrows, and the next one seemed to be a peaceful Mobian that only saved the villagers with the others. Not to mention I saw Munch again.

"I guess I just _found_ the Mercian Freedom Fighters..." I whispered.

I then flew to see them closer enough to find out what was going on, and saw them cornered in a circle of cyborg Mobians. I hid in a tree and watched as they aimed at the cyborg Mobians using their weapons. Right behind them was the burning fire. But the one that got me bad was the hooded guy with the bow and arrows. Although I couldn't see his face closer enough, just seeing this guy aiming at them with such anger in his innocent face had my heart sinking and breaking.

I felt anger in my soul. My Power Gem shimmered a bit, then I used this power and the Element of Wind to create a fan not too similar to the Fan of Fen Xing. It was pink with golden stripes and had a golden ribbon at the bottom. This was my best weapon ever since I found out Wind was my master element. I opened it with a _flap_, landed in front of the five Mobians and prepared to blow out the fire.

"KindHearted!" I raised the fan up. "Rainbow Blowout!" I yelled, still with my fan upwards.

Just as it did the slightest blink of light, I swung the fan down strongly and launched a rushing wind beam with a flashing rainbow towards the fire with a repeated 3-time sequence in a dark background. It also blew the cyborg Mobians away. It had a rainbow because I used my gem's power to make it twice as powerful, blowing out the fire in just seconds. The rainbow beam destroyed the robots. After that I closed the fan to stop its power. Just then the five Mobians were staring at me from behind. I turned around to see them and gasped. I almost fell to my side if not for my wings. I flew up, getting away from them... just because I was scared of them all.

* * *

_Later..._

I woke up to the light of the sun setting. Night was getting closer, which meant coldness was approaching, and I had to get myself warm. I hated being so cold! I preferred the warmth from the sun more than the coldness from the moon and the chilling winds of the night. And speaking of it, the wind roared in the forest lands, and I felt as cold as ice!

I tried rubbing my arms and using my Element of Fire to heat up, but both methods were reduced to zero. It was freezing cold out there! My gaze then turned to some treetop huts, all of them seemed to be inhabited by Mobians.

"This must be Hideaway." I said. "I guess there are some Mobians here. I can find out by myself." I smiled at this and got ready.

I saw the first tree and walked my way up the wooden stairs of the hut. I then saw a short bridge and walked it to see the first hut. I could hear laughing and singing from Mobians inside the hut, and held a hand onto the door. I felt nervous at first, and landed back where I was. I made my out of Hideaway and sought for a place to sleep.

I regretted acting like that. Just why did I still felt so shy?! The shy part must go away from me already! But it's hard to do it... it's been always hard to lose my fears and blushy moments when I'm hanging out with Mobian friends.

Just then, after I left Hideaway, I heard rustling from behind and gasped. I never liked dark forests because of this. I walked to where my auditive senses guided me to find whoever was in there.

A few minutes later, an arrow almost hits me! _Jeez! Who in Mobius is hunting me down now?! _I thought. The arrow was stabbed in a tree trunk not too far away from me. I ran to get the arrow and inspected it. It was just a normal arrow with no power attachments or energy surge in it.

"It's huge for me to handle. Bigger than my own arrows." I muttered. Then something snapped in my mind... "This thing sure belongs to a Mobian."

I ran all over the forest, seeking for the precious arrow's owner to give it back. I looked into bushes and trees, but nothing appeared. I was all alone, and I felt a bit scared already! And the cold breeze of the wind makes it twice as creepy!

The rustlings went louder, which meant the Mobian was closer to my position. So I ran as quick as I could, still scared of whoever shot that arrow at me. Without even looking forward, I hit my forehead with a hard tree branch and paralyzed. It made my brain bounce, I fell and passed out.

* * *

Just as Jenny passed out, the Mobian who shot the arrow got closer and looked down at her unconscious body. He noticed she had the arrow next to her and picked it up from her side. He had no doubts she was still alive, so he scooped her up and carried her to Hideaway to let her rest and recover.

Inside one of the huts in Hideaway were the Mercian Freedom Fighters named Bow Sparrow, Alan Quail, Munch the Rat, Friar Buck and Thorn the Lop. There was an awkward silence and a concerned look in Bow's eyes ever since he found Jenny, he never knew a thing about her, and never knew her name either. The rest of the team were staring at the concerned sparrow.

"Aw, don't you worry about her. I'm sure she'll be fine." Said Thorn the Lop as she sat beside Bow and gave him a cup of warm tea. "Here, drink some tea."

The brown sparrow took the cup, drank a sip and sighed. "She felt so scared when she saw us. Maybe most Overlanders act like that."

"Maybe you can talk to her when she's awake, don't you think?" Thorn said.

Bow glanced at Thorn with quite a smile and said "Verily! I'll go in and check on her." He then drank his warm tea and got to his feet. Then, before he walked away, he looked back at Thorn and said "Meanwhile, prepare some more tea. That kid's gonna' need it."

"Sure!" Thorn smiled and nodded.

Bow thought of the reaction Jenny will experience before he entered her room. He silently opened the door and saw the sleeping girl. He got closer to the edge of the girl's bed. Jenny had a small bump in her forehead that was covered up with her bangs, but a small amount of mere blood was shown under her bangs. Bow removed the bangs from her forehead and saw the bump. His eyes almost popped out and rushed to get a hanky and some water to clean the wound.

Without a moment's hesitation, he began working with the small bump in the girl's forehead, cleaning it gently with water and the hanky. He also tied up the same hanky around her head to keep the bump from bleeding.

After that knocks from the door were heard. Bow got up from the bed and walked to the door. He opened it and saw Thorn with another teacup for the girl.

"Didn't she woke up yet?" She asked.

Bow shook his head. "She's still out. That blow really knocked her off." He turned his gaze to Jenny, still unconscious.

"Well, we must leave her alone by now. The tea needs to keep itself warm while she's out." Thorn said and both left the room silently.

* * *

In Jenny's dreams, she was running around the Deerwood Forest, dodging laser fire from her enemies using her reflexes. She then attacked them using her classic Rainbow Shower attack and the Rainbow Prism Impact attack as well, but they were too many for her to beat up. She then fought some off using unarmed combat and also used her bow and arrows.

_"Ugh! This will never end!"_ She said to herself.

Jenny switched her SuperStar form to her KindHearted Ninja form and used her ninjutsu skills to fight faster. But something weird suddenly happens. Without even de-transforming, her form returned to normal and several explosion shockwaves hit her, sending her flying backwards to a tree.

She rubbed her head and opened her eyes in pain, and she saw a familiar Mobian she only dreamed of...

Jenny gasped and coldly said _"Lord Mordred Hood."_

_"Well, well, well. If it isn't an Overlander in these lands. I'm quite impressed by your abilities, child."_ Lord Hood smiled evilly.

_"WHAT?! I'm not an Overlander! And just how do you know about my powers?!"_ Jenny screamed.

_"I know about you ever since your little friend discussed about your arrival."_

_"WHAT FRIEND?! NOBODY WOULD NEVER-!"_ Jenny shouted.

_"Now, now, child. There's no need to speak in that angry tone of yours."_ He said and got closer to Jenny. _"You'll know more soon enough."_ His creepy voice began echoing.

_"Wait! I need answers to what's happening!"_ Jenny yelled.

Everything around her began disappearing in blazing fire, which blinded the girl's sight. The scary snake also began laughing as he began disappearing within fire. The dream ended with a white flash.


	2. Dream Becoming A Reality

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

I suddenly woke up after the nightmare I just had. That was horrible! And I could still feel the blazing fire in my bloodstream. It all felt so real, but I knew it was just a stupid nightmare. They always made me wake up with my heart racing and sometimes made me cry or hyperventilate a bit. But hey, sometimes they made me feel like everything I see will become real... something like _deja-vu_.

I've been experiencing this kind of stuff not too long ago. It sure was a coincidence to me, sometimes it was scary, and some other times it gave me messages or signs about something _truly_ interesting.

I sat up and looked down at my hands. They were quite dirty for all the ground and trees I just touched. There's when I noticed I was in a warm bed, covered up with a soft blanket that felt like paradise, and beside my bed was a table with a cup of warm tea. Then my head started aching a lot and I felt intense burning.

"Ugh! I must've hit my head in a very hard way against that tree." I grunted silently.

I also noticed my forehead and bangs were wet when I touched my head, and a hanky was tied around it, not too tight. I tried removing it, but it wasn't easy to untie the greatly-tied-up hanky.

Just then I heard the door opening with some creaks that made me feel chills, this causing me to cover myself with the blanket and roll over quickly, my back turned to the doorway. I felt my hands shaking and my breathing was also shaky. My heart began pounding faster in great fear when I heard footsteps coming to my direction. The footsteps stopped and a hand touched my right arm, which was the one that was up. I closed my eyes tight and held myself under my breath. The hand shook me gently.

"You awake, friend?"

Those were the three words I heard from an adorable, male voice and opened my eyes slowly. I rolled over to see who it was, and rubbed my eyes to clear my vision. After that I gasped, my eyes almost popped out for what I saw in front of me...

_"Is... this...?"_ I thought.

A shiny, white background appeared as I stared at a brown sparrow deep in the eyes. He had some feathers in the elbows, similar to Predator's wings, but these were just regular feathers and not wings. He wore a red/navy hooded tunic, tan gloves and tan boots with some red features, golden buckles and navy trim. He had a quiver belt in his back and some white feathers in his chest. His adorable, brown eyes were only focused on me, and he looked so cute with his hood on!

I recognized this guy. He was the humble woodsman and temporary leader of the Mercian Freedom Fighters after the original leader's absence. His greatest expertise was archery (which I loved a lot), and he looked very friendly.

After the white background faded, I felt my heart racing faster than ever and held my hands to my chest. I wanted to speak, to say_ thanks for saving me_ to this guy, but my nerves never let me do so. Instead, he was the one who spoke up first.

"Hello there, friend." He said in a flowery tone. "You seem to be a little hurt after you hit yourself to a tree. How do you feel?"

As the hooded sparrow sat beside me, I blushed. "Uh..." I looked aside, a bit nervous. "My head's a bit in pain and I feel a bit light headed, but I'm fine, thank you." My cheeks turned red.

"You're welcome." He smiled. "Apologies if I scared you, dear. My name is Bow Sparrow. Welcome to Hideaway."

"Uh..." I blushed again when I saw him in the eyes. Then I stuttered. "I-I'm Jennaleah Denille, b-but please, call me Jenny. My... r-real name's kinda... w-weird, you know." I shivered. My breathings went shaky.

Bow chuckled. "Okay, friend Jenny. And please relax, you seem to be nervous." He placed his hands over my shoulders, trying to make me keep my cool.

What he said was true. Whenever I was saved by Mobians such as Espio or Predator, or even Sonic and the others, I've been always acting so nervous that I almost end up hyperventilating due to my fears. I know these guys are nice, but just looking deep inside a Mobian's eyes made me feel chills!

Anyways, I felt so impressed and a bit blushy when I met Bow Sparrow. He looked so freakin' adorable! The day after he saved me, I met the Mercian Freedom Fighters and enjoyed some time with them. I also watched as they sang along and laughed. I was sitting in a small, circular bench closer to a fireplace, missing my crush, Predator Hawk. I also missed my sister, cousin and my two friends. I wished I could see them sometime. They were still my KindHearted pals.

I sighed. _"I miss you guys. All of you..."_

I looked at the fireplace with a sad expression. A tear was running down my cheek as I began feeling warm. I've never felt so warm like this, and only Predator was the one who kept me warm and safe (duh, he's my crush), and now, even if these guys were here, on my own, I felt so all alone without my soulmate. I was about to cry, but decided not to.

Bow soon noticed my sad face and came closer. "What's wrong, friend Jenny?" He rested a hand on my right shoulder. "You seem to be a little down."

"Huh?" I looked up at him with alert. "Oh, it's nothing." I touched his hand nicely for him to remove it from my shoulder. I blushed and narrowed my eyes down. My cheeks were turning pink again! I sighed, then I got up from the bench, walking towards the door. "I'm going outside for a while, okay?"

After I landed down I noticed I still had the hanky around my head and removed it slowly. The pain was still there and my bump seemed to never heal, so I used Rainbow Power to heal it quickly and brush my bangs a little bit.

A few minutes later, I saw Bow Sparrow walking down the stairs of the treetop hut. I saw something that made me smile. He brought down his archery stuff!

_"Oh, my sweet Sun Gods! Is he going to launch an arrow? Because I'm so anxious to train my archery skills with him!"_

Bow never seemed to notice my presence, even if I was at his left. I watched as Bow pulled out one of his arrows from his quiver and prepared to aim. My eyes were full of excitement for what I was seeing. He aimed at a circular target thing that was hanged to a tree, unbeknownst to me. He then prepared to fire the arrow...

_"I think he just wants to make sure he hits a bull's eye..."_ I thought.

After all the time he spent preparing his aim to fire, he shot the arrow towards the circular target thingy in slow motion. My smile wides as I saw the arrow flying towards the thingy. It hit the very center of the circle in a repeated 3-time sequence. Bow lowered his... well... his bow (Yes, I know, he's got the name of an archery weapon xD), and walked to see the circular thingy, only to notice me screaming when he removed the arrow.

"An amazing, 100 point bull's eye for Bow Sparrow!" I happily shouted, making him chuckle.

"Verily!" He smiled. "So, what's bringing you here, friend Jenny?" He asked in another of his flowery tones.

"Nah, just watching as the amazing archer shoots his arrow." I smiled as well and sat on a nearby rock. "Since when you learned such great talents with archery, mister Bow?"

Bow looked at me a bit weirdly. _"Maybe he never expected to hear such question. Maybe archery was part of his past."_ I thought again.

"You see, I'm just the temporary leader of the Mercian Freedom Fighters." He sat beside me in the rock, looking down at his precious weapon. I was paying attention to every word he said. "I was instructed by Rob'O The Hedge before his absence. Like me, he's an expert archer. Before he left with his wife and son, he let me in charge of the Freedom Fighters to protect Deerwood Forest from Eggman's forces."

"Wow. So you've been doing this for... years?" I asked.

"Something like it." Bow answered. "By the way, friend Jenny, would you like to-?"

Before he could finish, I shushed slightly and listened carefully. I heard rustlings from nearby bushes and went to investigate. Bow joined as well to protect me. I never complained. But hey, even if I get protection, I can look out for myself! I'm still a KindHearted girl, which means I can defend myself with my powers.

"I guess we should get the others, friend Jenny." Said a worried Bow. "You go up there and stay inside, we will cover you." He gently grabbed my arm.

"My apologies, mister Bow, but I can do this myself. There's no need to protect me." I said nicely.

"But you're just a human, friend Jenny. Aye, the magic fan trick was verily impressive, but-"

"But..." I interjected. "...I can prove that I'm more than just a human teen, mister Bow." After this I pulled out my Power Gem. It threw a spark of magic.

"SuperStar Power! KindHearted! Rainbow Activation!" I yelled whilst waving my gem around.

A pink orb of light appeared, Bow covered his eyes to protect his vision from the intense light. I appeared in a pink background with sparks and rainbows around it, flying as I transformed.

First I spun fast when a sparkly rainbow surrounded my torso in a circular motion. It began adjusting itself to me, something similar to that of Sailor Moon. My top appeared after a white light surrounded my torso. Another sparkly rainbow surrounded my waist like a belt and adjusted itself as well, also forming a transparent rainbow skirt that then became a white light, and my double-skirt appeared. A third rainbow surrounded my right arm, adjusted itself, and the glove appeared after the white light flashed. Then was my left arm, the rainbow adjusted itself to it and the glove appeared after the white light flashed. Another sparkly rainbow adjusted itself to my right leg, then the left one as I spun again and my boots appeared. A pink light made the necklace, earrings and cape of my outfit. Then my hair was lifted up and it changed to pink with no highlights. My hair accessories appeared by a pink light and my eyes became pink. I clapped my hands and made a heart with them, then I placed it in the right side of my waist. A sparkle burst filled my hands, then a rainbow light began taking shape of my pocket, where the Power Gem was in. The pocket was a pink heart with golden yellow angel wings, the logo of the KindHearted. I then motioned my hands, still making a heart, to my chest, and the bow and heart brooch appeared after a pink light. I winked and made some super heroin style moves, then I posed. After that, I fell from the sunlight in a clear day and a rainbow in sight and landed in my feet, my cape flowing in the air.

"The Heiress and Goddess of colorful drops! Rainbow Lady!" I yelled and posed.

As the background faded, I saw an impressed Bow staring at me as I shined in the shadows. My smile seemed to light up a thousand days and I could see rainbows through my pink eyes.

"We better investigate the forest quickly. I can sense dark forces nearby, mister Bow." I said seriously.

Bow and me ran through the forest as I used my magical senses to detect dark forces and go in to attack the ones who try to invade us. I suddenly stopped after I saw a slight flash of light going to the left. I screeched my boots in the ground, Bow hit my back, which caused me to be pushed forward.

"What was that, friend Jenny?" Bow asked.

"I sense something weird around here... maybe we should follow whatever that flash of light was." I said.

We walked to the left and sought to find the mysterious flash of light. We carefully listened to the great silence of the forest, and just then, I heard sparks from the flash of light I just found. It was nothing but a small spark that just disappeared like a fairy. I walked towards it, willing to touch it, but the spark just electrocuted my hand slightly and... disappeared.

"Hey! What was that for?" I asked loud. "Tch. I transformed and investigated the forest for... for a spark?" I asked to myself whilst desperately walking in circles. "This is so unbelievable! I thought that some action would come, but no! And hey, why did I even transformed, anyways? Oh, I'm such a jerk! Just why did I had to use my powers? For a stupid spark? Heck no!"

"Just take it easy, friend Jenny." Bow said after hearing my desperate words. "We'll find out next time, let's go back to Hideaway."

"No, we can't-"

Before I could finish, a branch just fell off a nearby tree and I looked at the branch thudding in the ground. I slowly walked towards it, with Bow following behind, and noticed something I never thought I would see...

"Is this a thread- AAAAAHHHH!"

I was caught by those tricky traps when they capture people and trap them in a hanging bag made of rope. Well, that's what happened to me and Bow. We were both trapped inside the rope-made bag and sought to escape.

"Rainbow Power! Make scissors!" I whispered.

Just as I created the scissors with my powers, I began cutting the rope-made bag, allowing both me and Bow to escape. But before I continued with the cutting, I heard evil laughter that sounded very creepy, and my scisssors just fell from my hands and thudded in the ground. My form also returned to normal involuntarily.

"What the-? What just happened to my form?" I asked to myself.

After that the same snake guy I saw in my dreams appeared a few feet away from where we were trapped in.

It was _Mordred Hood_.


End file.
